


The Story of Wolffe and Comet

by Unknown_Lover



Series: An Unhealthy Obession [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Lover/pseuds/Unknown_Lover
Summary: This is the prequel of my story an Unhealthy obsession however this is going to focus on the relationship between Comet and Wolffe and how they get together.
Relationships: Comet/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: An Unhealthy Obession [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the reason I have posted this first is that I need to edit my other stories so this will be about 5-10 chapters.

Comet.

Comet hated mornings; it was the worse part of the day. He groaned as his alarm started going off. He could go back to sleep, but he knew Arabella would have his head after having a mental battle Comet finally got off the bed.

One thing Comet liked about mornings was how silent it was; there weren't many people on the street who were either coming home from work or going to work; it was quiet-peaceful, which he loved he stopped when he saw a homeless person outside the cafe pulling out his wallet he gave the person $10 "Would you like a hot drink? free of charge," he asked.

"Please, sir," Comet smiled as he unlocked the cafe door. He allowed the gentleman to step insides before shutting the door again. "I'll just switch the machine on; it shouldn't take more than 5 minutes."

"It's fine, thank you, not many people would help," Comet smiled. He knew how it felt being homeless "There a shelter down 45th street you get a bed and 3 meals a day if you interested," Comet said, grabbing a cup. "Coffe or tea?" 

"Tea, please, 45th?"

"Yeah, i can give you the address something, and it's free. Once you register, you can stay long as you need," Comet tells the man before handing him his drink. "I would offer you a breakfast sandwich, but our cooks not here yet,"

"It's fine. This is more than enough, thank you, sir". Comet smiled as he watched the man walk out after switching both machines and making sure everything was ready before unlocking the door.

8:15, just 15 more minutes every so often, he kept on glancing towards the front door. "Waiting for your boyfriend," a voice teased. Comet rolled his eye as he turned around and glared at the person. "Very funny, Wooely," 

"Ask him out already; I'm sure he will say yes, i mean, if i weren't dating Tup, i would date you," Wooely admitted.

"Hey," a voice whines; the two laughed as they saw Tup.

"Come, babe, you know I've only got eyes for you," Comet turned away when Wooley pulled Tup into a kiss. He was glad no customers were here. "You know the rules", Comet says.

"Rules are made to broken beside Arabella said we can't kiss behind the bar and were actually standing in the doorway to the kitchen meaning i can kiss my boyfriend whenever i want," Wooely says he glanced over Comet shoulder "Speaking of Boyfriend look who here," Wooley laughed at how fast Comet turned around he felt Tup behind him "Your evil," he says after noticing that Comet boyfriend wasn't there well more like a crush.

"You're a prick," Comet states before serving another customer.

"Just ask him out already," Wooley says. He knew Comet was careful with relationships, especially after Lydia Wooely leaned back and watched as Comet crush walked in. His name was Willy? Waldo? "Moring Wolffe," Wooely smiled at how happy he sounded.

"Morning Comet the usual?" Wolffe said, smiling as he sat down on a stool. 

"Not working today?" Comet asked as he made his drink.

"Yeah, i am just starting later," 

"Oh, you teach history, right?" 

"Yeah," 

"What's your favourite subject to teach about history.?"

"The war's i think that my favourite subject what about what classes do you take?" he asked. Comet cringed at that question. "I don't attend classes, i left school, and I've been working here for a year now," 

"Oh, so you had like a gap year?" 

"Yeah, something like that," he was lying. He always wanted to go to Univerity, but he can't afford it. After he finished school, he moved in with his ex, and from them on, his girlfriend did everything. No, Comet was not thinking about her. 

"Here your drink," Comet says. He smiled as Wolffe took his drink, not before leaving a tip.

"Thank you, Comet, same time tomorrow?"

"As always," Comet smiled as he watched Wolffe walkout. There was something about him that made Comet feel safe? He just wished he would have the guts to talk to him more and maybe even ask him out on a date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolffe POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter two each chapter will have either Comet or Wolffe pov in this chapter you learn a little more about Wolffe and a little glimpse into his life.

Wolffe was miserable; he was stuck in a job that he did love, but that wasn't it. He was lonely ever since Freddie died; he has been stuck in a loop the same thing over and over again; he watched as his father called him; he declined the call before grabbing his things and walking towards the door.

There was one good thing, it was the little cafe on his way to work every morning. He would walk in and talk to the cute barista Comet; he has to admit there something about him that made him feel alive again.

Wolffe smiled as he saw Comet talking to another worker. He noticed the smirk on the other boy face when he walked in. He watched the person walked towards the back, followed by another person.

Wolfe smiled as they continued talking; he could sit here and talk to him all-day; unfortunately, his life had other plans. Standing up, he smiled as he dropped a tip in the jar before walking out.

"Alright, class, settle down," Wolffe couldn't help but smile; he loved teaching even though his students were cocky shits. "Right, hands up if you haven't done your homework," he says, watching as several students raised their hands. "Right, I'm giving you a chance. You either complete your homework now in class, your i can give half credit," Wolffe smiled as half the class started to complete their homework. "Right, and for those who have done their homework, please leave in on the edge of your desk, and i want you to start your end of the term project; please remember to reference,"

Wolffe watched as the students started to work on their project; he knew the students liked him; unlike other teachers, Wolffe treated his students like adults. If they didn't do their homework, he would give them the chance to do it in class, and if they failed their test or weren't happy with the results, he allowed them to retake it.

"Willam?" a student asked,

"Yes, Isabelle?" Wolffe would never get used to hearing his name. When he was born, his dad called him William, but his mother called him Wolffe, and it soon stuck. Everyone would always call him Wolffe.

"Can we chose any significant moment in history, or can we chose what we think was an important moment,"

"It's totally up to you. This is your project,"

"Thank you, sir,"

Wolffe smiled as he watched his last class; he starred at the pile of papers on his desk. He was going to need at least 10 coffees. Speaking of coffee, he wondered if Comet was still working. He hoped he was still there. After carefully placing his student's assignments in the briefcase, he made his towards the cafe.

"Hello, how can i Wolffe?" Comet said Wolffe smiled at the look of surprised on his face.

"Hi Comet, can i get a large Coffe."

"Of course, a rough day?" Comet asked

"No, I've just got lots of assignments that need grading,"

"Well, if that the case is that all you want a coffee?"

"What do you mean?" Wolffe asked

"Were a cafe, he has food well. Wait, you never knew that?" Wolffe felt stupid. He has been coming here for a year, and he didn't know they served food. "What kind of food do you serve?" he asked.

"Take a look," Wolffe smiled as Comet handed him a small menu.

"Let me know when your ready to order," Wolffe watched as Comet walked away to serve another customer. "So, do you know what you like to eat?" Comet asked after seeing that Wolffe place the menu down.

"Chicken and Bacon sandwich to take out please,"

"Of course," Wolffe watched Comet head towards the back; he was curious about Comet. He wanted to know more about him. "So what your favourite thing to do?" Wolffe asked.

"I like to draw," Comet says. "It's very relaxing. What about you?" Comet asked

"I don't get to relax," he joked. "You try teaching 400 students every day."

"You win, i have no idea how you do it?" Comet admits passing him his drink. "I mean, I feel sorry i mean, i was a handful in high school. I'm surprised they didn't kick me out, to be fair,"

"You weren't that bad, right?" Wolffe asked. He didn't see Comet as a trouble maker, more like one of the quieter kids. "I'll guess you never know here is your food that is $5.50, please." Wolffe smiled as he paid; he was about to leave but stopped when he realised he hasn't tipped him. Wolffe watched the look on Comet face as he placed a $15 tip. He smiled when he saw Comet eyes widen. He was about to speak, but Wolffe cut him off. "That's for good customer service and informing of what your shop has," he then winked at him before walking as he walked out; he could hear "Comet got a crush," followed by a smack then a.

"Shut it, Asshat," Wolffe couldn't help but smile; he wanted to learn more about Comet. What is his life like? Was it good? Was it bad? There was just something about him drawn to him, and he didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing the last time he felt like this was when he met Fox and that scared him.


End file.
